


Little Pistol

by HanniLectorK



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz Lives, Does anybody know how to write smut, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Has Feelings, Hannibal is kinky, Help, I read one of the books, M/M, Multi, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, casually suggest a threesome, may my children never find this, the safe sex lecture did not pay off, this is my first fan fiction, will brings a killer to meet a killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniLectorK/pseuds/HanniLectorK
Summary: Laura Harris was planning on teaching English. That was it. But when an internship working for the FBI as profiler opens up, she can't help but decide the work can't be too dangerous.  Turns out, her co-workers are more dangerous than the work. However, one can't complain the pay is nice and the Doctor and his empath friend are highly attractive."You hold so much potential fire," Lecter smiled, "Waiting to go off, like a pistol." "What do you think will set the trigger off, Doctor?" "Not what, who?" "They should fear that moment then." Laura turned towards Will's shape in the distance. Lecter stared down at her before saying, "No, they should be very fortunate to see the magnificence of the destruction one little pistol can create."This is probably going to be very AU and will be updating weekly
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Little Pistol

"May I?" Jack Crawford gestured a hand down to the file he set on the desk. Laura made no motion except for the short nod of her head. Crawford opened the file and spread-out pictures. There were three different crime scenes presented each of a living room, and though no bodies were present the dried blood was clearly caught in the flash. Laura leaned ever so slightly forward, and pointed, "None of these families have small children, correct?" Crawford, surprised, only faltering in the quick movement of his eyes, "Yes." Laura signed an explanation. "You can see graduation photos in the background," she grabbed one of the 3, "In this one there is even a wedding photo. This killer is only targeting families with grown children, Mr. Crawford." Crawford straightened up, am if impressed with himself for coming up with the idea to visit to Ms. Harris. "Please call me, Jack." 

The door to the empty classroom swung open, an older man clearly a professor peaked his head in, "Sorry I'll need this room for a class soon, you can use the teacher lounge for your conference." Laura closed the file quickly and stood up, "Apologizes for making you move Jack." She spoke. Crawford followed Laura into the hallway which was fairly deserted.

"I want you to come up to Quantico, we could use someone like you to profile various killers." "

There are a lot of people like me, I'm no one special."

"Your imagination is a gift and your analytical skills especially in recent publications-"

"Never let it be said that Jack Crawford doesn't do his homework." Laura grinned. Jack didn't pay mind to the interruption he was laying on the charm, he wanted her on the team, at least this one seemed stable. "Shall we move this conversation to your office." Jack asked. Laura gave the slightest of glares, she knew what he was doing, "I don't have one." "I could get you an office," Jack smiled, as if the small space would make his job offer more pleasing. "What kind loan forgiveness do they have here?" "None, I'm on a salary." Man, he was really going for the kill, Laura decided to play his game. "can the FBI give me loan forgiveness on my student debt?" "We'll even pay for moving you up there. would you want to teach?" "No. If I take this job I don't want to split my attention." Crawford like the sound of that.

"So, it’s a yes."

"It’s a maybe, thank you Mr. Craw-, I’m sorry, Jack.” Laura Harris turned around and walked out of the building pulling on a dark jacket as she went. Crawford stood watching her depart. 

Laura expected to hear from the FBI man again, he didn't seem like the type to take no for an answer. Honestly, she could use this opportunity to do research for a couple of book drafts siting in a forgotten flash drive. Though she didn't show it the internal battle of arguing whether or not she would want to take the job was occurring in her mind 24/7. 

It would three days later that she would hear from them again. However, it wasn't Jack Crawford at her door, but a petite young Dr, with long curled brown hair. Alana Bloom slowly walked in as student filed out of the classroom, she stood to the side and waited as Harris finished talking to various students wishing them a nice holiday. Alana noticed a young college boy staring at her on his way out as she adjusted her short dress pulling it in a failed attempt to cover more leg. Harris by now had turned to Dr. Bloom and was dressed quite differently, a button down light blue shirt was paired with gray slacks. "Hello?" Laura smiled.

"Ms. Harris, I'm Dr. Alana Bloom." Alana held out her hand in a greeting. "To what do I owe the pleasure Dr. Bloom." Laura sweeps her brown bangs back, though she tried to comb the hair in a straight part the slight curl always made the ends unruly.

"I'm a colleague of Jack Crawford. I was asked to come discuss if you thought about the job offer."

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"A psychiatrist."

"Are you Crawford's therapist?"

"No."

"I apologize for the onslaught of questions, but does the FBI usually send psychiatrists to discuss job offer with potently employees?" Alana laughed and looked down, "Ha, no. I was in the neighborhood and I came as a favor to Jack." Laura looked to the side as if processing the information. She then turned and looked Alana up and down, "Would you allow me to treat you to coffee, Dr?" Alana blinked in confusion but smiled. "I would enjoy that." 

There was a small coffee house across the way from the building they were in. Laura grabbed her coat, it was matching to her slacks, and lead Alana across the way. They ordered, and Harris insisted that she pay for the doctor. They sat in a secluded corner where they would not be disturbed. "So, I'm ready to hear why the job would be so amazing." Laura smiled as she sipped her beverage.

"I prefer to be honest, there is a lot of gruesome things to see. It would disturb anyone."

"Clearly you have never read my work."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Yet still it's one thing to read about it and it's indescribable to be there."

"Do all employees have access to friendly psychists then?" Alana blushed, "No, but if you were to take the job, I would be willing to lend an ear if you need to talk to someone." Laura smiled and looked out the window, "Jack Crawford doesn't take no for answer." Laura mused. "Well, he's not use to it." Alana voiced seemed strayed to remain neutral but couldn't help to smile. 

Laura didn't decide at that cozy little table, she felt bad sending Dr. Bloom back to Crawford with no answer. Alana had been really nice, and Laura couldn't help but ponder if she would see more of the good doctor if she took the job. However, upon Crawford's third call Harris agreed to take a tour of FBI Headquarters. Maybe Crawford felt once he had her in the building it would be harder to say no. 

One of the first stops was to Jack's office. Crawford made a point to follow up on the case she had looked at, they had found the guy. Turns out he went to high school with the children in these family, pointing out the fact that there were no small children in the victims’ families had helped a special agent. Said special agent was sitting in the corner of Crawford office and made no move to introduce himself, Laura was curious about the man with widely curly brown hair and pricing blue eyes. But didn't want to make this trip any more awkward. Crawford made no move to introduce him, so she left his office never learning his name. 

The tour given by a young recruit was quite standard, and minimal. Laura guessing a lot of this place you need clearance to see. However, the tour end in a small courtyard next to the parking lot. She let the guide go and gave her a tip. Though it wasn't normal, Laura remembers going to school and knew the student would appreciate the $20. She debated just leaving and not going back to Crawford. 

She however spotted a familiar face, "Dr. Bloom?" Alana turned around and gave a polite smile,

" Why Ms. Harris, good to see you. Please call me Alana."

"Then I must insist you call me Laura."

Alana started up a pleasant conversation, but Laura noticed something off about her, she was almost disappointed seeing Harris with the visitor badge tact to the front of her black button down. The friendly women with the genuine connection in coffee shop was no more. Now Dr. Bloom seemed more critical, like she regarded Laura with a, professional curiosity. "Alana!" Both women turned at the sound of a thick European accent, in the distant a man was walking up. Laura first impression was his plaid suit, though she couldn't judge with her dark green slack and matching blazer. However, Laura would probably describe it as the most interesting suit she ever seen. "Please don't tell me, I have been keeping you from a date? That would be ever so rude of me." Laura asked with a smile. "No, he's just a friend, we're grabbing lunch." "Then I hope to run into you again, Alana. It was nice seeing you." Laura left and began walking away but couldn't help but hear their voices carry over the courtyard. 

"Who was your friend?" 

"Just a really nice writer, I've met recently." 

"Not many of those around, Alana."

" Oh, you would like her. I have a feeling you two would really get along."

"Well, she certainly has impeccable fashion sense."

Laura doesn't know why she found her way back to Jack's office, but she did. She had every intention of getting in her car and putting this behind her. Later on, she would look back and define this as the moment everything changed, the funny thing is she never knew the reason why. 

Crawford asked were the guide was with the look of a parent that is remembering to scold a child. Laura stopped him and let him know she was the one who sent the guide away, and that they had done a very nice job. "You remembered the way to my office. You're a faster learner that I expected."

"Well, Jack I should better remember the way to your office."

"Why's that, Ms. Harris?"

"I'm taking the job."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so thoughts, tips and any grammar issues, I will gladly take the advice or constructive criticism. I will probably have smut in later chapters but if any one wants to help me write that I will gladly take the help. Hope to be putting out a chapter a week.


End file.
